silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CelestialSun/ANOTHER Quiz
another one Rules: 1).Pick one of your FCs/OCs 2).Fill in the questions/statements as if you were your FC/OC 3).Tag 3 people at the end of the quiz --TwilighttheIceWolf 1.)What's your name? Clytemnestra Vidal 2.)Do you know why you were named that? Oh, I named myself that. You see, since there was no-one who could speak English, I had to name myself. I went to search for a name, I found the name "Clytemnestra" while I was reading a book. I decided for that to be my name. Then for my last name, I found an old computer and searched for some last names, and I chose "Vidal". I also saw another name I liked, which was "Beatrix", and that became my middle name. 3.) Are you single or taken? Single, but I have my eye on someone... 4).Have any abilities or powers? Um...I dont have any unique ones. I'm just a human. I understand that you are an anthropomorphic ice-wolf, so this question would seem common to ask. 5.) Stop being a mary-sue >> I'm not. 6.) Uh...if you were to get in a fight with a strong wrestler, do you think you'd win? Probably not. I dont know. There'd only be one way to find out. 7.) Riiiight... Have any family members? Oh, yes! I have so many family members. I cant even list them all! 8.) Oh? How about pets? Nope. I'm too busy socializing with my friends, so I dont think I'd even have time to purchase a pet. ^_^' 9.) Cool, I guess. Tell me something that you don't like. Oh...well, I'm not very fond of cats. 10.) Something that you do like? Dogs! 11) Do you have any activities/hobbies that you like to do? I have a few rivals, and I like to compete in various competitions with them. I also like talking to others. 12.)Have you ever hurt anyone in anyway before? Unfortunately, yes, but most of the times, It wasnt serious and I was being playful. 13.)Ever...killed anyone before? I must admit, I've tried to. 14.)What kind of animal are you? >> Again, I see that you're a wolf, so I understand that this would be a common question for you. I'm a human. 15.)Name your worst habits. Erm....I'm sometimes very loud...I also tend to be very violent and not notice it until someone gets hurt. 16.)Do you look up to anyone at all? Yes! I look up to my friend Walter, and, well, he's....kind of like a sibling to me. 17.)Gay, straight, or bi? Straight as a spine. 18.)Do you go to school? I've only been through Middle School, two years of High School, and three years of College. In College, I studied Marine Biology. 19.) Ever wanna marry and have kids one day? -w- That depends... 20.)Do you have any fangirls/fanboys? Hopefully not... 21.)What are you most afraid of? I promise I won't laugh. I-I'm afraid of death...I believe in heaven...but...sometimes I dont know what to believe in...It's just hard too explain. Next question, please. 22.)*snicker* Ok, ok. What color is your hair? Black, also with blonde highlights at the tips. My hair used to be blonde when I was about four years old. It got darker and darker and before I knew it, I had black hair. 23.) Eyes? Strangely, they're a silver color. But I guess you can probably say steel-blue. 24.) What do you usually wear? Nothing perverted >> I mostly wear a black and white jacket with a white shirt and striped tank-top underneath. As for waist down, I wear blue jeans and black sneakers. I'll wear anything comfortable, really. 25.)Ok. What's your religion? I believe in Jesus. Religion causes a lot of conflict between my best friend and I, since he has a different religion than I do. We try to stay off the subject of religion as much as possible. 26.)Do you wish this quiz is over? It doesnt matter to me. 27.) Well, it's still not over. xD Okay. 28.) Anyways, where do you live? No particular place, really... 29.) What class are you? (Low class, middle class, high class) Um...probably between Low Class and Middle Class. 30.) How many friends do you have? A few, just a few. 31.) Wow. If you could change anything about you, what would you change? If I would've been taking this quiz a few years ago, my answer would've been "I would change myself in some way that I could get at least one friend..". 32.) If you had a million dollars, what would you do with it? And I don't want no cheap answer, ya hear? Donate, probably. 33.) What is your thoughts on pie? It's a little too sugary, but it's good, nonetheless. 34.) Alright. What's your favorite food? I'm not too picky. 35.) Favorite drink? Again, not too picky, but I'll defy alchohol. 36.) What is your favorite place? Anywhere where I can hang out with my friends. 37.) Least favorite? Industrial cities...ugh... 38.) Are you still wanting the quiz to end? Doesnt matter. 39.)Yeah. Well, it's over. D: 'Kay, g'bye. 40.) Now, tag 3 people! Celestial: Do the quiz if you want. Category:Blog posts